Konoha Nights
by TattoeedLung
Summary: Parecía que funcionaba, parecía que era amor, todo parecía tan real cuando simplemente era una ilusión, una que no quise aceptar. Hasta que la realidad me dio una bofetada en la cara. One-shot (Quizá Two-shot)


**N/A: ** Buenas noches, hoy les traigo un fic recién salidito del horno por alguien totalmente nueva en esta sección, espero y agrade.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador (Masashi Kishimoto)

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje un poco subido de tono, referencias sexuales y algo de Oc en ciertos personajes.

**Resumen:** Parecía que funcionaba, parecía que era amor, todo parecía tan real cuando simplemente era una ilusión, una que no quise aceptar. Hasta que la realidad me dio una bofetada en la cara. One-shot (Quizá Two-shot)

**Konoha Nights**

Siempre pensé que el amor era una fantasía hecha realidad, que al recién conseguirlo seríamos felices. También creía en el amor a primera vista. Creo que por eso acabó tan mal, que era un amor joven, que duraríamos pero jamás pasó. Ese cuento de hadas nunca se cumplió, solo quedó como la ilusión de una ingenua, una ingenua que cayó con cualquier mentira con el único deseo que sacar a flote una relación muerta.

No es mentira que aún te sigo amando, no te olvidé es más sigo conservando recuerdos de esas noches amorosas en Konoha, de cómo pasábamos la tarde viendo la televisión, o en esa ocasión cuando lloraste mientras disfrutábamos de una película romántica. Recuerdos que valían la pena, y no las noches donde solo se escuchaban gritos y se visualizaba sangre en la cortina y algunos vidrios rotos.

Siempre pensé que fue tu orgullo y tu inmadurez, lo posesivo que eras y lo cruel que llegabas a ser. Fácilmente pude haberte dejado solo, librarme de esa agonía sin embargo yo estaba enredada .Enredada por tu amor y mi necia ilusión que yo fui alimentando pensando que podía arreglar nuestra relación con una simple noche en Konoha, alentando a seguir en un infierno que era imposible de arreglar.

También creí que eras tierno cuando en verdad eras despiadado, frio e inhumano .Cada golpe me recordaba la bobalicona que era, y al levantarme de la golpiza que había recibido, el no estaba, y no regresaba hasta el anochecer, mayormente se iba con alguna promiscua admiradora suya que de vez en cuando colaba a nuestra ''morada de afecto''. En especial esa despreciable pelirroja que llamabas ''Karin'', esa vulgar jovenzuela tenía una voz de silbato la cual siempre reconocía cuando llegaban al éxtasis.

No obstante cada vez que con la aflicción en el corazón te dejaba, tú siempre venías con una actitud hipócrita y egoísta, con unas flores rosas en honor a mi extraña tonalidad de cabellera y un regalo correspondiente acudías, a mi escondite y rogabas perdón, que sería mejor y que no fallaría. Una mentira que siempre me tragaba, a pesar de saber que siempre acabaría de la misma forma hacía caso omiso a mi mente con tal de unos momentos inolvidablemente espectaculares que solo Konoha pudo haber presenciado, una pasión fingida a cambio de un mes más de perdón hasta que cometiera otra barbaridad y corriera a mi escondite secreto, llamado departamento de soltera, esperando tu llegada para reanudar el círculo vicioso de nuestro noviazgo.

Todo tuvo un fin catastrófico, pues a mi punto de vista nuestra ridícula forma de estima jamás fue congruente, solo era una niña esperanzada y un joven interesado que se mantenían por un amor que ninguno pudo conllevar, no es que no quise amarte simplemente tú no me dabas más opciones, únicamente una noche mágica en Konoha y una que otra propuesta de amor que no nos llevo a ninguna parte todo eso se consumió con lo demás guiándonos a una discusión donde yo salí lloriqueando y tú como si nada hubiera pasado , solo saliste , tomaste el tren, y te esfumaste. Sin dejar rastro, para que de ningún modo pudiera localizarte.

La depresión llego a mí de manera rauda, me desplomé por completo, lagrimeaba día y noche, algunas pestañas se vinieron abajo, no volví a cepillar mi cabello y por la ansiedad hasta dejé de comer. Solo podía vociferar tu nombre mientras abrazaba mi almohada, y soñaba con una oscura despedida en Konoha donde reviviéramos nuestro pasado juntándonos como lo hacíamos antes, mientras ingeríamos alcohol y nos reíamos de cualquier anécdota suya. Mas tampoco ocurrió, No te he visto hasta el día de hoy, aún permanezco recordando. De cómo era tan tonta como para perdonarte tantas veces sabiendo que no aprenderías, como esa vez que compraste ese candelabro barato sin mi autorización, Actualmente lo sigo añorando.

Y es que olvidarte es algo utópico para mí ser por ser el primer y único amor que pude tener y que acabó todo tan mal, ya que al darme cuenta de que era una mocosa ilusionada que enserio trató de sacar a flote algo demasiado hundido como para hacerlo por sí misma, supe que debía iniciar otra vez no más boberías que me llevarían a errores fatales de los cuales me arrepentiría dentro de poco , era hora de madurar y hacerme una adulta responsable y digna de una vida sin patanes como tú , olvidar Konoha y esos momentos que simplemente me llevaron a una pésima caída , dura pero me abrió a la realidad , una realidad que hasta el día de hoy aprecio . Al encontrar que yo misma me había atado a esa relación, dos jóvenes perdidos y ilusionados que pensaban en el matrimonio, familia y quién sabe qué barbarie más iban a llevar ese gran peso que requería tanto, y nosotros que solo podíamos dar tan poco.

Actualmente no estoy tan perdidamente enamorada como siempre estuve de ti, no soy la joven infanta que se preocupada por ser novia de un sujeto tal vez agraciado pero de un corazón frío y seco, he conseguido el trabajo de mi vida uno para que el siempre practique, y a pesar de que jamás le mostraste interés, de eso me mantengo y de echo vivo bien debo admitir, y bueno lo último que me faltaría comentar es que sin está experiencia no sería la mujer que soy ahora, en este momento soy una persona fuerte , una chica sin miedo a vivir y la mayoría causada por una simple noche en Konoha con la persona que me atrajo desde que era una niña pequeña. Qué tal vez me causó dolor, me dejó con el corazón roto más de una vez y posiblemente sea la persona más fría del universo, sino fuera por ti en este momento no sería quién soy, pues como dicen justo cuando la noche está oscura a más no poder significa que se acerca el amanecer, así gracias por todo, llegaré a alguna vez reírme de todas las tonterías que cometí, pero por ahora me concentraré en lo importante.

_Esas noches de Konoha que nos hicieron libres terminaron siendo nuestras propias ataduras_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

**N/A:**No sé si se dieron cuenta , pero esto es como un ''Brooklyn Nights'' (Canción de Gaga) que me fascinó, y me motivo a crear esto , de la forma que yo tome en cuenta la canción de Gaga (No piensen que de eso trata solo me lo tomé como yo pensé) , Saluditos ¿Algún review? ¿Alguna continuación?

Besitos 3


End file.
